Mason Malus-Calwin
Mason Malus-Calwin (full name Mason Mark Malus-Calwin) is a vampire and the son of Kirk Malus and Lola Calwin. He is the youngest son and the youngest twin. Mason is a vampire like both of his parents. He was originally 3/4 type two vampire and 1/4 type one (as his brother was born 1/4 type two vampire and 3/4 type one vampire), but he lost his 1/4 type one vampire side due to Vlad Tepes, who turned him into a complete type two vampire. As a member of the Firelock Coven, Mason appears to be one of the fastest. He is also protective over his family and joins in many of the battles. He uses his gift mostly within battles to help him. History Mason was born two days later than his twin, making him the youngest. He along with his family discovered that he was somewhat the opposite to his twin in terms of behaviour and gifts. He discovered his unique gift at a young age and has learned to use it well, using it to draw people to him as a child, since he enjoyed the attention. He was the opposite of his brother in this aspect, who despised attention and used his own gift to deflect it away. When he reached full maturity, not long after his birth, he began to get closer with Hope Firelock-Reddan, who was about the same age. Hope at first ignored him but then started to trust Mason. However Mason did not use his gift in order to make Hope attracted to her, as he knew that will only cause a 'false love', something he despised. The two began a relationship and Mason began helping her with anything that she needed. When Mason visited the Braşov Coven, Vlad Tepes removed his type one vampiric side from him, in an attempt to make him weaker. Mason did not notice the change until the battle. Hope also told Mason that she received a vision-like experience after reading a spell that would give her answers to her questions. The question was something to do with the battle ahead, and the answer was that Mason would die. This struck fear into Mason and he promised to marry her if he survived - so that he had something worth living for.. During the battle, Hope cast a spell to draw Death to herself in order to save Mason, when Death seemed to be targeting him next, and this eventually led to Tannith Reddan's sacrifice. Tannith was later saved. After the battle, Mason was thankful that it turned out successful even though they did have a some losses. Mostly he was thankful that Hope was safe, alive and well. He had proposed to Hope before the battle and told her that they will get married after the battle, if he was to live. When going for a hunt, months afterwards, Mason was followed by a vampire called Auric Sparrow. The vampire warned him that the coven's actions were not respected by other vampires and that they were a threat. Mason killed Auric due to his disloyalty, disrespect and the treason that he had committed. He then went on to find out about the threat Auric had mentioned, and came across an ancient story of three sisters who once ruled and embodied the vampiric world. This included the threat "Blue Dawn", but also "Red Shadow" and the previous "Green Queen". Vampire As a vampire Mason gains general enhanced skills like greater strength, improved senses, stamina and agility. As well as this he has greater speed and seems to be one of the fastest within the coven, reaching up to speeds of 120 miles per hour. His soft is smooth and vibrant and not pale like his brother's. Mason's strength also seems to be great, as he has shown to be able to rip some vampires in half. He also has the ability to heal from almost any wound, and he is immortal and will not age now he has reached adulthood. Being born a vampire has made Mason naturally aware of his talents. Special Gifts [[Attraction|'Attraction']] Since birth, Mason has had the special gift of attraction. This gift makes him able to attract people towards him. It has been described that Mason has a special aura around him, which he can choose to activate and which makes people drawn towards him. He has used the gift numerous of times and can now specifically target a person whom he chooses to draw to him. The effect of attraction can cause people to become protective of him, and foes can suddenly change their perception of Mason. As well as drawing people to him, Mason can cause a physical and sexual attraction. This can make people feel physically attracted to him, which helps him in getting his own way. Sexual attraction can cause people to feel sexually attracted towards Mason; however, he has declined to use this aspect since he doesn't want the "false love" it'd cause. Touching a person seems to strengthen the gift's effect. Coven Mason is a part of the Firelock Coven. As a part of the coven Mason, helps out and also helps to enforce the vampiric laws. The members of the coven are: *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Lleucu Grey *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Hope Firelock-Reddan *Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Lyla Firelock-Reddan *Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan *Gracie Firelock-Reddan *Darcie Firelock-Reddan *Cate Firelock-Reddan *Eboni Firelock-Reddan *Alivia Firelock-Reddan *Becca Firelock-Reddan *Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Phoebe Capet *Stella Capet *Carina Capet *Danielle Capet *Vyasah Capet *Levi Capet *Chase Capet *Kyler Capet *Caleb Capet *Jack Calwin (deceased) *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin *Kirk Malus *Louise Malus-Calwin *Roland Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Lyle Bennet *Braedan Bennet Physical Appearance Mason is naturally beautiful as all vampires are. However because of his special gift, he can make others believe that he is even more physically attractive. Mason's best feature is his eyes, as he has a condition called sectoral heterochromia in both eyes. His unusual but attractive eyes have "star-shaped" patterns, and are coloured blue and green, which makes him stand out. Mason has a muscular body like his father and has jet black hair, although none of his family have black hair, except his uncle Lotan who has black fur as a werewolf. His skin is not like ice and cold but smooth and warm, like his mother's skin. Mason stopped ageing when he reached the physical age of 22, and now appears around the same age as his mother and father. Etymology The French and German meaning of the name Mason is a "bricklayer" or "stone worker". However the English meaning has been translated as "to make". This could refer how Mason can often make people attracted to him or how he could previously make human beings into vampires, before he lost his type one vampire fraction. His middle name Mark means "warlike", this could refer to how Mason has been in battle or how Mason is a vampire and is built for war. Mason's paternal surname Malus means "evil" and is in reference of their previous reputation and ill deeds. His maternal surname, Calwin, is a French name meaning "bald". Category:Characters Category:Vampires Type 2